


Lamento

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: На полу руин собственного мира истекающий кровью и мучимый болью Уилл понимает, что ошибался.---Болезненная 02x13





	Lamento

**Author's Note:**

> Немного измененный Финал 2 сезона.   
> На самом деле, планировалось две части, одна из которых особой смысловой нагрузки не несет и призвана быть кусочком для ХЭ (NC, если честно). Однако сейчас мне кажется, что она не совсем уместна к общей трагической атмосфере работы, поэтому не обессудьте.   
> PS| Возможно, вторая часть все же будет, но не сейчас х)  
> \---  
> Lamento - (с итальянского) - вопль, стон, скулёж; жалоба, стенание; причитание; требование; оплакивание.

      Дождь шумно бьется в прозрачные стекла, танцует по крыше, выстукивая странные музыкальные мотивы, и отчего-то крупные прозрачные, словно ангельские слезы, капли, на фоне всеобщей темноты кажутся совсем черными и вязкими. Тихий, совсем неслышный, если не знать, что он есть, шорох шагов по паркетному полу, тщательно контролируемые вдохи и выдохи и чудовищно громкое сердцебиение — единственные звуки, перекрываемые монотонными аккордами ливня.  
      Шаг, шаг, еще шаг… Путь, который был проложен уже не раз, доведенный до автоматизма, до механического выполнения простых задач, фиксируемых лишь где-то на периферии сознания: голова блаженно пуста.  
      Коридор, комната, поворот, комната… Стены, ставшие почти родными, теперь опустели, потеряли былое спокойное очарование, утратили то особенное чувство, которое должно обозначать место, где всегда открыты двери и есть тот, кто всегда ожидает твоего прихода, кто отчасти рад, отчасти ждет, когда долгожданный гость вновь пересечет порог этого миниатюрного замка. Имя этому чувству «дом» и оно исчезло, оставляя после себя лишь стены, руины того, что долгое время было оплотом мира и равновесия. Руки сводит от силы, с которым пальцы впиваются в рукоять вскинутого пистолета, градус общей нервозности в теле возрастает с каждым пройденным метром и напряжение только усиливается, когда из-под темной двери кладовой сочится темно-красная жидкость, растекаясь все дальше, вспениваясь и пузырясь, словно волна, самоубийственно разбивающаяся об острый берег.  
      Поворот. Дыхание обрывается, словно кто-то внезапно сжал, а затем вырвал легкие неколеблющейся рукой. Какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы осознать: девушка впереди не иллюзия, не жестокий обман зрения. Может проходит секунда, может — вечность, но как только простая истина доходит до мозга, горло сковывает болезненный спазм, заставляющий тяжело сглотнуть. Помимо воли оружие, отчаянно сжимаемое в руках, становится слишком тяжелым и, кажется, раскаляется, нещадно обжигая кожу. Сотни мыслей одновременно наводняют голову от «как такое возможно?» до «боже, я так ошибся!», сочетаясь и переплетаясь только в одно слово — Эбигейл, единственно разборчивое и понятное, не сливающееся в сплошное серое пятно, за которое невозможно ухватиться.  
      Возможно, непослушные губы проговаривают это имя вслух, но лицо девушки, стоящей в полуметре, искажается подступающим плачем, а в уголках глаз собирается соленая влага, готовясь сорваться с длинных ресниц, заставляя сердце в очередной раз подернуться сеткой кровоточащих трещин.  
      — Я не знала, что мне делать, поэтому слушала его, — ее голос дрожит, как и она сама. Острая необходимость обнять ее, тонкую, хрупкую, беззащитную, желание спасти от этого чудовищного мира пронзают одновременно тысячью острых шпаг. Маленькая бедная девочка, вынужденная скрывать свои шрамы за волосами и шейными платками, испившая страданий сполна. Маленькая одинокая девочка, слушающая единственного, кто был рядом, обещая защиту.  
      Оглушен, шокирован и снова рассыпан на частицы, словно пресловутая фарфоровая чашка. Заторможено приходит понимание, болезненное, отчаянное, но такое необходимое: все с самого начала было обманом, жестокой игрой, — фарфоровых чашек всегда было две.  
      — Где он?.. — шепчут губы так тихо, как только можно, ведь реальность кажется слишком хрупкой, настолько, что неосторожный выдох, малейшее колебание воздуха может безвозвратно разрушить ее хрупкое стекло.  
      Первое мгновение кажется, будто Эбби не слышала обращенного к ней вопроса, заданного за гранью слышимости и поглощенному стуком дождевых капель, но взгляд светло-голубых, как ясное летнее небо, глаз, метнувшихся куда-то в сторону, отвечает за нее. Только присутствие за спиной все равно чувствуется раньше: он не выдает себя ни вдохом, ни шелестом выглаженной одежды, но это почти физически ощутимое сочетание опасности и обманчиво притягательной защиты невозможно спутать ни с чем.  
      — Ты должен был уехать, — настолько твердо, насколько позволяет огромный комок, застрявший в горле, но с каждым словом голос срывается все больше.  
Я никогда не думал, что все будет так.  
      Оборачиваюсь и время замедляет ход. Тишина накрывает кухню, сейчас кажущуюся слишком маленькой и невероятно огромной одновременно. Блестящие поверхности впитывают в себя часть света, чтобы тут же отразить его яркими и такими холодными бликами, ослепляя, если смотреть на них прямо, а загустевший в миг воздух пропитан тем особенным парфюмом с древесными нотами, тяжелым запахом крови, оседающим на языке концентрированным металлом, и совсем немного — каплями дождя, приносимыми мной с пустынной улицы. Уши закладывает, а может просто его губы накрывает печать безмолвия, погружая в молчание нас троих, и я могу лишь слепо тонуть в глазах, полных тьмы и пустоты, где зрачок, расширившийся словно от невыносимой боли или наркотика, затягивает почти всю потемневшую радужку цвета переспелой вишни, как вино или кровь.  
      Даже в глазах его всегда была кровь.  
      — … без тебя, — четко проговоренные слова, сказанные тем самым обволакивающим голосом, проникающим в каждый уголок души, вонзаясь в нее словно стрелы в тело Святого Себастьяна, проходят мимо понимания. Касаясь слуха, проникая под кожу, но минуя рассудок. Воздуха катастрофически не хватает из–за душащего желания кричать. Все окружающее кажется чрезвычайно эфемерным, сюрреалистичным, не настоящим, но иллюзия не может захватывать на столь долгое время. Теплая ладонь убийцы в порыве щемящей нежности касается моего лица, и эта изощренная ласка бьет больнее, чем плохо сдерживаемая ярость. Так гладят непослушных собак, покусавших руку своего хозяина, со смесью кисловатого снисхождения, терпко-вяжущей жалости, горького преданного доверия и чего-то еще, одновременно прощаясь навсегда и удерживая на месте, чтобы проще было попасть в вертлявую голову из револьвера, посылая в полет сотни кровавых брызг.  
      Он спокоен, я — тоже.  
      Отчего-то произносить его имя даже мысленно кажется слишком сложным, слишком болезненным и немного кощунственным. Почему вина захлестывает с силой стихийного бедствия, сбивая с ног? Он изощренный убийца, изобретательный психопат, поедающий своих жертв в качестве акта наказания и бессловесного назидания остальным, но вина за преступления этого монстра лежит на моих плечах. Может потому, что я хотел бы уехать с ним, не сбежать, нет, но скрыться, теряясь в разномастной флорентийской толпе, навсегда потерять то затравленное существо по имени Уилл Грэм со взглядом побитой дворовой собаки, оставив лишь то, что виднеется в отражении в бездонной черной пропасти его глаз.  
      Маятник качается перед глазами всего раз прежде, чем упасть в пространство между нами, замирая и превращаясь в прозрачную пыль у самого пола. Что будет дальше просто предсказать, особенно если видишь это чужими глазами, чувствуешь чужими руками. Сторонним наблюдателем молчаливо замерла Эбигейл, улавливаемая лишь боковым зрением, в центре — я, предавший и преданный. Твердая ручка ножа для резки линолеума почти невесома в объятии пальцев, а тонкое изогнутое лезвие бросает блик при резком движении. Все происходит очень быстро, но, словно в замедленной съемке чувствую, как холодный металл по миллиметру входит в живот, разрезая сначала кожу, затем мышцы, а потом вонзается дальше, глубже, охотно впиваясь в податливую плоть и распарывая ее. Вскрик переходящий в стон скатывается с пересохших губ скорее от неожиданности, чем боли, которая еще только-только распускается в животе, а ладонь ложится на затылок, силой удерживая на месте. Боль наполняет изнутри, перебрасываясь через край, но я отстраненно фиксирую, что она была до удара и не принадлежит мне. Испуганно коротко кричит Эбби, но я почти не слышу ее, а пистолет падает к ногам бесполезной игрушкой.  
      Кажется, это и называется болевым шоком.  
      Долгая секунда взгляда глаза в глаза, словно в тщетной попытке прочесть друг друга, но боль перекрывает все, постепенно подступая, как хищник, загнавший свою жертву в угол, становясь сильнее и сильнее, пока не достигает своего апогея. В расплывающейся картинке удается выхватить явное, нескрываемое разочарование и что-то еще, но это пропадает быстрее, чем можно осмыслить. Резкое движение и лезвие прочерчивает бесконечно длинную полосу прежде, чем покидает свои временные ножны. Горячая кровь быстро просачивается сквозь одежду, образуя мокрое кроваво-красное пятно, а затем стекает вниз под силой тяжести раскаленным потоком, ударяясь о пол. Желание жить вспыхивает в груди, но также быстро тает, а вместо попыток цепляться за нее я мертвой хваткой сжимаю руки своего убийцы, прижимающего меня к плечу и успокаивающе гладящего по голове, словно маленького ребенка, разбившего коленку. В страшный ядовитый коктейль смешиваются болезненная агония и горькое понимание. Ноги слабеют, вынуждая медленно оседать на залитый рубиновой жидкостью, как вином, пол, и только сильные руки не позволяют сделать этого. Очередной болезненный спазм заставляет прижаться сильнее, отчаянно цепляясь за рубашку и наверняка оставляя от лопаток и ниже красные следы от ногтей, несмотря на некогда бывшую белой тонкую ткань.  
      Так близко к врагу, что можно коснуться, прижаться, почувствовать пульс под кожей и сердцебиение совсем рядом и все же невообразимо далеко. Сквозь густую пелену алого тумана перед глазами вырисовываются витиевато кованные ворота с неизвестно откуда знакомым гербом, высокие стены, уходящие в небо и большая резная дверь, захлопывающаяся прямо перед незваным гостем, утратившим право пересекать порог этого Дворца. С безлунного черного неба, покрытого россыпью маленьких огней, падают кровавые капли, не касаясь кожи, будто замирая в паре миллиметров от нее, а я беспомощно врезаюсь кулаком о дверь, слыша очередной поворот запирающего ключа. Бью снова и снова, разбивая в кровь руки и оставляя на темном дереве уродливые красочные полосы. Как щенок, бегущий за машиной, не знаю что сказать и что сделать, если дверь откроется, но продолжаю отчаянно царапать по ней в слепой и нелепой надежде. По щекам текут слезы и я, беспомощно оперевшись лбом о холодную, словно изо льда, поверхность готов просить, умолять, но голос не слушается, выдавая лишь жалкие всхлипы.  
      В желании поступить правильно я потерял то, чего желал больше всего. Тихий голос над самым ухом что-то говорит, но разобрать слова кажется совершенно невозможным: сознание медленно начинает уплывать, а черные пятна смазывают зрение. Однако, уверенный, как и всегда, тон, хотя и звучащий будто из далека, успокаивает. Жадно прислушиваюсь аромату его кожи, смешанному с металлическим — крови, спешно ловлю каждый новый вздох, грозящий стать последним.  
      — Понимаешь? — прорезает пространство, получая в ответ лишь отрывистый кивок. Отчаянно стараясь выговорить простое «да», слишком сильно прикусываю губу, чтобы не закричать от всепоглощающего огня, пожирающего со всех сторон.  
      Да, я понимаю. Теперь понимаю.  
      Тишина, нарушаемая моими дрожащими вздохами и его мерными, держится, кажется, минуты (или даже часы?), хотя на деле проходит не больше нескольких секунд, а после меня безжалостно отстраняют, словно бы отрывая от себя, оставляя только лоскуты обнаженных нервов. Снова этот тяжелый взгляд глаза в глаза. «Я понимаю!» — хочется закричать, но с губ срывается тихое «твой», больше похожее на выдох, чем на слово. И поддаюсь вперед, не целуя, совсем нет — только отчаянно безответно касаясь, в попытке показать собственные чувства, которые невозможно понять и осмыслить до конца.  
      — Твой, — отрывисто выдыхаю в его неподвижные губы, стараясь выговорить отчетливее, но переживая неудачу каждый раз. — Твой. Ган… ни… бал… я… хотел… — очередная вспышка боли не дает договорить, и я жалко всхлипываю, содрогаясь всем телом в который раз, беспомощно утыкаясь в грудь своего личного проклятия и чувствуя теплые дорожки на своих щеках.  
      Сейчас, готов поклясться, мы ближе чем когда-либо, словно одно целое или части одного отлаженного механизма. Все теперь кажется закономерным: одержимость и ненависть, ужас и восхищение, отчаяние и привязанность. Паззл медленно соединяется, складываясь из кусочков непонятых чувств: умирающий пес, которому хозяин вот-вот свернет шею, снова заискивающе ловит взгляд своего убийцы. Понимаю, чувствую, жду, по-прежнему преданно взирая в глаза любимого хозяина в готовности целовать душащую руку. Понимаю, принимаю все и жалею. Жалею, что уже поздно что-то исправить.  
      Слабость накрывает удушливой волной, не оставляя под собой ничего, кроме желания сдаться, и сознание, подчиняясь, меркнет в пламени, истаивая в пустоте раскаленного воздуха, ставя смазанную точку после завершающего слова в эпилоге. Наверное, это и зовется любовью. Безумной, извращенной любовью.  
      Но самые важные слова все равно всегда остаются несказанными.


End file.
